This invention relates to a low-noise-level internal combustion engine comprising a crankshaft and crankshaft main bearings (which are engine parts directly affected by body resonance and sound vibration), an engine unit support which supports the crankshaft main bearings, a cylinderhead mounted on the engine unit support, auxiliary units rigidly connected to the engine unit support and to the cylinderhead, and further comprising a crankcase and a flywheel case connected with the crankcase. The engine parts which are directly affected by sound vibration are connected to the crankcase and the flywheel case in a resonance-absorbing manner and the engine comprises further a sealing element located between the engine parts which are directly affected by sound vibration and the acoustically insulated engine parts. The sealing element divides the engine into a lower oil-wetted engine region and an upper dry engine region which is sealed in oil-tight fashion against the lower engine region by means of the sealing element.